


Hyperactive and Incoherent

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-02
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The RotK World Premiere is chaotic and Elijah is...well see the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperactive and Incoherent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts), [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).



It's chaos and you're hyperactive and exhausted to the point of incoherence, and even though you've done it so many times before over the last couple of years, this feels different. It's a parade for one thing, and they haven't given you one of those before. It also feels strange because it's a huge crowd of people of course, but it's Wellington which has always had -- for you at least -- a small, almost hometown feel to it.

Makes sense really, because Wellington was your hometown for a while. Oh yeah, to a certain extent home is LA where the family is, but Wellington was home for a fairly important part of your life. You feel sometimes as if you grew up there, and then you wonder if putting on feet and ears everyday for 18 months is more a sign of refusing to grow up.

But grown up or not, you know one thing. Wellington is where you fell in love. Not your first crush but real love, first time love, and you can't help but look at the city through a kind of goofy, rosy glow that you hardly want to share with anyone because it sounds so fucking loony. "You daft git," is how he would put it before going on to do something utterly, endearingly daft.

They don't put you in a car with him, of course. He rides with Billy. You expected to ride with Sean A. but no, he's riding with Christine and your honorary niece, and so you ride with Andy. Not a problem at all because Andy's a riot, funny as hell and easy to be with; and of course Gollum is Frodo's other side so it only makes sense. But he's not Dom.

It's bright too, so fucking bright. And hot. You don't know what in hell prompted you to wear a three piece suit and even a tie for fuck's sake, but you wish you'd gone for a few less layers and something more casual. Maybe not a UN flag shirt like Viggo -- and yeah isn't that just like Viggo, everything's a message with him -- but maybe black. Because it'd rock to have all three of you in black like that.

When the parade is over you still have the red carpet to deal with. At some point they'll want you all for group photos and then maybe you'll touch him. You're looking forward to that, but you can't think about it too much as you get out of the car because the fans deserve your attention. They've waited a long time for this and God knows that some of them have come from damn far for this. And they've made you the phenomena you are and this is their day too. So it's smiles and waves and autographs and pictures with their cameras and then....

You catch a glimpse of him through the mob, and New Zealand's bright summer sunlight and his black shirt combine to highlight that one part of his neck. And you remember how your teeth closed on that tendon and he sighed and his whole body seemed to bend just the way you wanted it to bend and you knew that this was what you'd wanted for as long as ... well as long as you'd known to want this sort of thing.

You catch a glimpse and you smile and it's enough.

You're calm now.

 

_-emd_

**Author's Note:**

> So very much [](http://almostnever.livejournal.com/profile)[**almostnever**](http://almostnever.livejournal.com/) and [](http://anatsuno.livejournal.com/profile)[**anatsuno**](http://anatsuno.livejournal.com/)'s fault. So yeah, it's for them. Don't ask why the second person thing, it just happened that way.


End file.
